


Golden Embrace

by stillwaitingforaliens



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaitingforaliens/pseuds/stillwaitingforaliens
Summary: Almyran nights are cold. Claude is not.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Golden Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> Jullika's art kills me (and then resurrects me).
> 
> The piece that inspired this is [here](https://twitter.com/jullika08/status/1198750621412872192?s=19)
> 
> I wrote this with Coheed and Cambria's "Here to Mars" on repeat, which is such a damn good love song, but the star motif just makes it perfect Claudeleth fuel.
> 
> (Posted from my phone at work because somehow Ao3 ate it.)

During the day, Almyra was a warm, dry, sunny place that baked the earth. The rich colors of dyed clothing would slowly fade in the Almyran sun; the opposite of its people, who got darker, the warm tones of their skin glowing. During the evening, sunsets painted the mudbrick houses gold. Women would chat on their front porches, men would talk about their day and its work, and the children would play. Young lovers would stroll through the streets, hand in hand, as the air cooled to a more comfortable temperature. This is not to say that none of this happened during the day hours. Children would play as long as their parents would let them, adults would always talk, and couples would steal away any chance they got, but during the hottest of days, Almyra would slow until the sun was low and the air stopped shimmering from the heat.

To contrast this, Almyran nights were cold. A day might leave one wanting to dip in an oasis or a cold bath, but the middle of the night that followed would easily bring a desire for one of the lightweight woven blankets that were so popular. 

Had Byleth ever visited by herself, perhaps if her choices had led her down a different path (of which she knew there were many), she would have buried herself in those blankets with their tassled fringes during those chilly nights. She would make a nest from a pile of pillows and blankets and curled around herself until dawn. But she never would. Instead, she covered herself with just one of the blankets, maybe two or three during the winter months, and would curl against the warmth of her husband, baked golden by the sun of his native land. Claude would release all the sun he absorbed during the day into her, keeping her comfortable through the night. Most mornings, she stirred first, a mercenary's instinct she never let go of, and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his arms.

This was one such morning. Byleth awoke to the dim light of early dawn peeking through their window, Claude next to her, radiating heat like a miniature version of the sun beginning to rise. Like she always did, she rolled over to lay against his chest, listening to the even beats of his heart. These were moments she cherished, having seen too many people die during the war, too many people she couldn’t save. The war could have taken his life, ended his heartbeat, stolen his warmth, and she would be forever thankful that it didn’t. There had been close calls, but by some miracle she’d never even seen him die, never had to tap into the divine magic within to return him to her. 

Claude stirred, rolling onto his side and catching her against him. Byleth sighed, contented. He wouldn’t wake up for a few minutes and so she pressed herself against him, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, smiling to herself. She started dozing again.

“Mmm…” With that sleepy noise, Claude’s other arm came around her, pulling her closer.

Byleth’s smile grew. Without a doubt, moments like these were her favorites. They made playing politics and forcing smiles at soulless bureaucrats worth it. “Good morning,  _ omr-am _ .”

“Mmm...not 'wake yet.” He pressed his face against her. Sometimes, all he needed was her, the feel of her skin, the scent that clung to her, the stars in her eyes, the verses on her lips. And there were many times when that was true, more times than he would admit to anyone but her. When Claude returned from negotiations with a merchant’s guild, envoys from another country, or whatever group needed his attention, and she greeted him with a kiss and an embrace, he was reminded of how her presence in his life was a gift. 

They had been through so many struggles, things that could have torn them apart: the war, the turbulent times right after, the losses associated with both, including all the time they had spent apart while their countries settled into a new paradigm. The stress of creating a new world had left them barely treading water, too tired to do anything but sleep, for the better part of three years. It had taken a toll on their minds, bodies, and even marriage. Things were peaceful now, but she was still a miracle, brought to him by some god that he barely believed in. 

“Good morning, my love.” He kissed her bare shoulder and wrapped her even tighter into his arms. 

“Awake now?” Byleth teased.

"Maybe? I mean, being allowed to wake up like this every morning, with you in my arms...I still think I’m dreaming. I might be dreaming.” 

She tangled her fingers into his. “If this is a dream, I don’t wanna wake up.” No, she’d stay in this dream as long as she could. 

“Me neither.” 

Byleth turned to face him, studying his face for a moment, the soft expression that said more than a thousand words ever could. She kissed him, hoping it would convey that same emotion back to him. 

One kiss turned into many, many kisses. Byleth delighted in his touch, the warmth of his body against her own, and Claude chased the sounds she made across her collarbones and down her ribs. Their calloused fingertips brushed bare skin, seeking more of each other. And they gave it to each other, making love as the light in the room grew stronger. The sun finished rising as they came down from the high, “I love you”s in two languages on their lips. 

Claude looked at his wife, radiant in the sun streaking past the curtains, and kissed her again before Byleth brought her arms around him and he snuggled against her. They had time to enjoy holding each other before someone came to find them. The day would bring more challenges that they would face together, two hearts and minds set on one goal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [tumblr](https://writingforaliens.tumblr.com) for doodles, writing, and general hijinks.


End file.
